On The Bus
by The Disorganization
Summary: Zexion really hates buses but will a certain blonde stranger be able to change that for him . Zexion X Demyx , may eventually become yaoi  Male X Male  .You have been warned .


**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own kay... ( Dex:you wish you did Gexie )**

**Chapter 1: hey mister this seat taken **

Zexion sat there, stoic faced reading "A study in scarlet" for the umpteenth time, leaning slightly as the bus rounded a corner, his satchel bumped into his legs.

Zexion really hated buses, strange people and creepy teenage girls that eyed him off like he's something to eat. Normal guys would love all the attention... Zexion however found it thoroughly annoying. Girls had tried to flirt, chat up and seduce the slate haired man for years one in particular went so far Zexion had to beat her back with a book.

Zexion would raise his eyebrows and politely (sometimes not so politely) tell them he wasn't interested. Sighing heavily and flipping his irksome slate coloured hair from his face, Zexion closed the book and set it down on to his lap.

'hey mister, this seat taken' a happy voice asked, Zexion looked up and nearly died.

There before him stood a lanky teen, dark blonde hair arranged in a mullet/mohawk mutation. A wide smile on his face and a happy sparkle in his eyes.

'err...no' Zexion stuttered blushing slightly and returning to his book hoping the blonde wouldn't notice.

'so, I'm Demyx' the blonde chirped.

'err Z-Ze-Zexion' he managed, looking the blonde over, he wore a blue and white checkered button down with the sleeves rolled up ...un buttoned a tight navy shirt underneath, a backpack slug over one shoulder, Zexion stared but quickly stopped him self.

'so, Zexy'

'it's Zexion'

'Zexion then, how's life' he asked, Zexion was tempted to tell his life story but decided against it.

'it's fine' the slate haired man said briefly.

'well some one's mister grumpy today, I'll tell you about me then' Demyx chirped, Zexion found his happiness slightly attractive.

'well, I like the colour blue and the water...' he started, Zexion's mind wandered from the conversation to ogling at the teen. The way the muscles of his chest were outlined by his shirt, he briefly wondered what they would feel like under his fingertips.

'hey...Zexy' he said snapping his fingers under the bookworms nose successfully awakening him from his Demyx induced fantasy.

'oh what...sorry spaced out' Zexion stumbled.

'well, I play the sitar and I love the rain' he chirped moving a few stray hairs from his face.

'the sitar' Zexion said raising his eyebrows.

'yeah, the sitar...don't you like it' Demyx said quietly lowering his gaze to the floor looking thoroughly depressed.

'no, I think that's cool... It's just unusual' Zexion said hurriedly placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'oh, well that make one of you...my parents don't like the music business... They want me to get an office job' Demyx mumbled, Zexion scoffed loudly making Demyx look at him.

'you, office job nah...I doubt you could sit still for more than an hour let alone take an office job' the slate haired man noted withdrawing his hand.

'your right, but I'm already going places with music. I've got a gig at the "full house". actually a friend of mine owns the place, every Friday night at seven I get up there and hope to dear god they like it' he chirped.

'I'm sure your sitar playing is wonderful' Zexion said making the blonde blush, nervously fiddling with his hair, Zexion was visited by the urge to reach out and stroke the blonde locks, quickly quashing the idea and looking up realising that his stop was coming up.

'as much as staying and chatting would be good my stops next so bye' Zexion said a hint of sadness in his voice. staying would be really nice, Demyx looked up and then to the street.

'hey me to, where you headed' Demyx asked smiling at the coincidence of it.

'errrrr work, I take a shift at the local library' Zexion answered, Demyx's eyes went wide and he squeaked a little.

'OH MY GOD ME TO' he shouted happily 'but I don't work at the library I've got a history essay on Greek myths uggh it's horrible' he complained.

'well I could help, my shift is pretty dull so I'll give you a hand if you want' Zexion offered secretly going super happy fangirl inside, _yes extra time with Dem...what the hell, Dem where did that come from _Zexion thought.

'that would be great Zexy' the musician chirped standing up, pulling Zexion up with him. The slate haired man stumbled a little putting a hand on the blonde's chest to steady himself before turning a brilliant shade of red.

'Ummmm, sorry' he muttered pulling his hand away ignoring the ridiculous looks he was getting from the rest of the people on the bus, Demyx grinned and secretly wanted that hand back where it was...among other things.

'no problem' he smiled, bracing himself for the lurch that came with the bus stopping, Zexion however was not so lucky. Yelping loudly and tripping over himself and landing face first on the bus floor, a long string of obscenities cursing the buses existence, Demyx laughed long and loud.

'you kay there Zexy' he chuckled picking up the slate haired man.

'yeah fine' he grumbled dusting himself off and regaining his composure brushing the gunk from his jacket and walking to the front of the bus Demyx following.

Demyx thanked the driver and stepped off catching up with the slate haired man. A grin that would rival the Cheshire cat's on his face and a slight spring in his step, the corners of Zexion's mouth turning up when he saw the grin.

The pair walking down the street and into the library. It wasn't much but Zexion immediately felt at home among the books.

'so I'll be back, gotta sign in' Zexion muttered turning to the small row of office doors.

Demyx grin faded a little as he walked to the study area, sitting and pulling out a laptop from his bag and starting it up impatiently tapping the side while it loaded, scanning the room for Zexion... What was he thinking he just met the guy... But oh god has Demyx fallen for him... The way he stammers a little and flips his hair.

**so what cha'll think... Crickets... Awwwww... This is gunna be one of those drawn out ones... Kinda... Just tell me what cha'll think kays... Reviews are greatly appreciated -bows- ...**


End file.
